


Janus Called

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles has too many thoughts on the nature of his soulmarks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thischarmingmutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thischarmingmutant/gifts).



Charles ponders many things about his marks for a very long time; he starts to think of them almost as soon as they appear in faded ink on his wrists just after he learns to read. It’s not like he hasn’t gone to sex-ed class to know that on each wrist is your greatest love and your fiercest enemy. But what makes Charles think something bad will happen is that Erik and Magneto seem as if they are connected.

*

Meeting Erik is electric, and it makes Charles’ heart swell to know that he has finally met the man who will hold his heart. 

Erik’s own marks have been burned away - the horrible consequence of the Holocaust - but Erik does remember Charles on his right wrist as a boy. 

To say that their relationship is a whirlwind is to underestimate the power of whipping winds that collapse myriad items together.

Charles loves each and every moment of their time together.

Until Raven gives Erik a nickname.

*

Even though Charles does love Erik with his whole heart, as soon as Raven calls Erik Magneto, Charles steps back.

He can love a man and yet still hate him, but there’s no other way to make sense of his two soulmarks.

Luckily Erik’s life has been so rough that he barely notices when Charles tries to pull back, but it breaks Charles’ heart all the same.

*

As Charles senses Erik put on Shaw’s horrid helmet, he knows that Magneto has driven the last of Erik away.

Charles weeps as the bullet is pulled from his back, but not just because he can’t feel his legs but because Magneto can’t see how different they are from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> {Redacted} gets all the credit for making sure this is readable.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soul Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373828) by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle)




End file.
